


［CJ/R18］紧急刹车制动装置失效警告⚠️

by Msec



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msec/pseuds/Msec
Kudos: 34





	［CJ/R18］紧急刹车制动装置失效警告⚠️

乔瑟夫浑身黏黏糊糊，有他自己嘴里的，下身流出来的、射出来的，唯独没有西撒的。

这还不够，远远不够。乔瑟夫头脑发晕，像掉进混沌里，满呼吸都是甜腻淫靡的气息，钻到他脊髓里，流到四肢百骸，烧得他浑身都在叫嚣——

Fuck me.

等到眼前模糊的金发开始晃动，喘息声里有破碎的笑声掺进来，乔瑟夫才后知后觉地上了发条，呜呜咽咽，但他的嘴上套了锁，还有一颗口球彻底把声音堵死在喉咙里，他每一块皮肤都在流泪，流出滚烫的泪水，流进身后空虚的穴洞里。

西撒拨开他汗湿的发丝，在乔瑟夫空白的眼神中吻了吻他的额角。

Fuck me.

乔瑟夫内心的野兽咆哮声在这个柔软的吻落下时到达巅峰，接连几日不间断的性爱使他变得如此敏感，以至于他的大脑开始一抽一抽地疼，精神疯狂高潮，但西撒仍然只是把针筒的液体往里推了推，冰凉的药水被穴肉包裹，乔瑟夫在酸胀中闷哼一声，药液挤过穴口和针筒合缝的间隙，一点一点渗出来。

乔瑟夫只期望西撒这时能像往常那样默契，能从他通红的双眼里读懂他此刻最想要的东西。

但西撒让他失望了，西撒拔出针管，“啵”一声，然后起身，乔瑟夫无力地在冰冷的地板上颤抖，一丝扭动力气都没有，双腿发软，西撒没有让他久等，但乔瑟夫还是觉得过了一万年那么久，直到西撒在他乳首夹上金属夹，扯动银链子，剧痛混杂着闪电般的快感蹿过全身，乔瑟夫再次发出濒死般的呜咽声，在欲望的海洋中几乎溺亡。

西撒狠狠在他湿滑的胸膛上咬了一口，然后扶起乔瑟夫的腰，狂傲的资本对准可怜的嫣红色穴口，顶进去一个头。

西撒猛地从牙关里蹦出一句意大利脏话，他很久没有这么粗鲁过了，至少在乔瑟夫的记忆里是如此，这句人类最原始的感叹激起乔瑟夫肌肉中仅存的气力，他呼出一口浊气，双腿虚虚钳上西撒的腰，憋住一口气，然后身子往下一沉——甚至西撒都没有反应过来，一股巨大的浪潮就铺天盖地淹没了他，媚肉沉沦在在痛苦和欢愉中，层层蠕动着缠上炙热的肉刃，越往里越疯狂，一收一缩地榨取所有液体。

“这是你自找的。”西撒喘息着在乔瑟夫耳边说。乔瑟夫偏头，嘴套顶在西撒的侧脸，他呼哧呼哧地笑出声，每一声都掺杂着破碎的呻吟。

西撒看见乔瑟夫的双眼亮得出奇，像薄雾蒙住的太阳，以最放浪的姿态向他宣战：来啊。

下一秒，乔瑟夫轻轻夹了一下西撒。

嘶——西撒倒吸一口凉气，不管不顾，狠狠拔出后又更加凶狠地刺入，乔瑟夫随着他的韵律晃动，脊柱顶住墙壁，从最初疼痛占上风，快感一点一点侵袭，到现在疯了一般的满足和快感，乔瑟夫锁在嘴套里的呻吟和西撒压抑的粗喘融合成最粗野的交响乐。

乔瑟夫发出不知是笑还是什么的哈气声，西撒往前顶，他就往后退，一下一下，让坚硬的柱体捅到更柔软、更热烈的深度，每一击都聚成一道小流汇在下身，最后，乔瑟夫蓦然颤抖了一下，一股热流冲上前端，却在即将突破时被恶意堵住了。

西撒单指摁住濡湿的小口，另一只手解开乔瑟夫的嘴套和口球，俯首啃噬他咸味的唇瓣，一边胡乱低语：“一句情话都没有的高潮不叫高潮。”

“那你这方面可比不上我。”乔瑟夫气笑了，又露出跃跃欲试的表情，他颤抖着立起身，扶着西撒的手臂，臀部后靠，把后穴里的硬物吐出来。随后，乔瑟夫用尽力气把膝盖往前顶，一举跨坐在西撒身上。饱经蹂躏的穴口颤颤巍巍地翕动，无法收缩，幽深的黑暗中滴出液体。它的主人趁它没反应过来之前，悬空几厘米，大笑着扶稳西撒的腰，对准柱身一口气坐下去！

势如破竹，他们眼前同时炸开一道白光，乔瑟夫脱离桎梏的呻吟终于毫无顾忌地响彻房间，他笑着舔了舔西撒紧绷的喉结，朝他低语：

“西撒，你这怂蛋，做爱就要这样。现在……Fuck me.”

西撒的手早就在乔瑟夫一股脑坐下来时松开了，压抑已久的白浊喷溅在西撒的胸口和脸颊，还有乔瑟夫自己的腹肌上，落成淫靡的花朵。

西撒恼羞成怒，他拽了一下银锁链，乳尖被锁链拉长，鲜红欲滴，乔瑟夫不自禁地痛呼出声，西撒却忽然松开夹子，痛得烧灼的乳首可怜巴巴地暴露在空气里，西撒含住一边用力吮吸，疼痛加剧，乔瑟夫边喊疼边喘息，也不堪示弱地上下耸动，巨大的肉刃在穴肉里来回穿刺，带出一波又一波淫水，淅淅沥沥流了一地，西撒就用更加凶猛的攻势回应他，大约过去了一年之久，又或许只是几十分钟，西撒和乔瑟夫忽然同时噤声，灼热的液体一同喷射出来。

乔瑟夫精疲力尽，躺在地上，漫不经心地说：“你的下一句话是——你太色了。”

“你太色了，jojo，你到底和多少人做过？”

“就你一个。”乔瑟夫拍了拍西撒可观的下身。“无师自通，遇上你就全都会了，不用羡慕我的天赋。”

END

我射光了，我缓过来了


End file.
